reddeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Missies in Redemption
Dit zijn de verhaallijn missies in Red Dead Redemption. Het verhaal van Red Dead Redemption speelt zich af in drie verschillende gebieden en 57 verschillende missies die gescheiden zijn van elkaar door middel van 4 hoofdstukken. New Austin Hoofdstuk John Marston *Exodus in America Bonnie MacFarlane *New Friends, Old Problems *Obstacles in Our Path *This is Armadillo, USA *Women and Cattle *Wild Horses, Tamed Passions *A Tempest Looms *The Burning Leigh Johnson *Political Realities in Armadillo *Justice in Pike's Basin *Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit *Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane *The Assault on Fort Mercer Nigel West Dickens *Old Swindler Blues *You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit *Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans *Can a Swindler Change His Spots? *The Sport of Kings, and Liars Seth Briars *Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies *A Gentle Drive with Friends *Let the Dead Bury Their Dead Irish *A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman *Man is Born Unto Trouble *On Shaky's Ground *We Shall Be Together in Paradis Nuevo Paraiso Hoofdstuk Vincente de Santa *Civilization at any Price *The Demon Drink *Empty Promises *Mexican Caesar *Cowards Die Many Times Landon Ricketts *The Gunslinger's Tragedy *Landon Ricketts Rides Again *Lucky in Love *The Mexican Wagon Train Luisa Fortuna *My Sister's Keeper *Must a Saviour Die? *Father Abraham *Captain De Santa's Downfall Abraham Reyes *The Great Mexican Train Robbery *The Gates of El Presidio *An Appointed Time West Elizabeth Hoofdstuk Edgar Ross *Bear One Another's Burdens *Great Men are Not Always Wise *And You Will Know The Truth *And The Truth Will Set You Free Harold MacDougal *At Home with Dutch *For Purely Scientific Purposes *The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale) Marston Ranch Hoofdstuk Abigail Marston *The Outlaw's Return *Pestilence *Old Friends, New Problems Uncle *By Sweat and Toil *A Continual Feast Jack Marston *John Marston and Son *Wolves, Dogs and Sons *Spare the Love, Spoil the Child *The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Stranger Zij-missies *American Appetites *American Lobbyist *Aztec Gold *California *Deadalus and Son *Eva in Peril *Flowers for a Lady *Funny Man *I Know You *Jenny's Faith *Let No Man Put Asunder *Lights, Camera, Action *Love is the Opiate *Poppycock *The Prohibitionist *Remember My Family *Water and Honesty *Who Are You to Judge? *The Wronged Woman DLC (Downloadable Content) Outlaws to the End *Walton's Gold *The River *Ammunition *The Kidnapped Girl *The Escape *The Herd 100% Voltooiing Om 100% Voltooiing te halen, moet je: *57 verhaallijn missies voltooien. *18 Stranger missies voltooien. I Know You voltooien is niet verplicht. *7 Gang Schuilplaatsen voltooien. De Solomon's Folly gang schuilplaats voltooien is niet verplicht. *Alle 94 map locaties ontdekken. *Alle 13 woningen bezitten. *De LeMat Revolver, Mauser Pistol, Evans Repeater, Carcano Rifle en Semi-auto Shotgun geweren bezitten. *Alle outfits bezitten, behalve de Deadly Assassin Outfit, Duster Coat, Gentleman's Attire, en Walton's Gang Outfits. *De Survivalist, Sharpshooter, Master Hunter en Treasure Hunter uitdagingen voltooien. *Alle Horsebreaking en Nightwatch klusjes voltooien (5). *Een bounty target terugbrengen van alle bounty locaties (20). *Winnen bij alle verschillende minigames: Poker, Blackjack, Five Finger Fillet, Liar's Dice, Horseshoes en Arm Wrestling. Categorie:Red Dead Redemption Categorie:Redemption Missies Categorie:Outlaws to the End missies